Kung Fu Panda: Psychosis
by Xerxes King of Kings
Summary: Set after KFP3, When Po wakes up in a mining prison, with the help of a friend he will escape and return home only to be haunted by a familiar white wolf. [TiPo] non of that other trash. Suggestive themes and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers, I know most of you are probably hoping for me to update my Rio 2 story which I will get to, DO NOT WORRY, I will get to it. I haven't forgotten about it, I've just had quite the writers block for it but as soon as I watch those movies again I can assure you that it'll all com rushing back, but for now I'm going to be posting on this story for a while because I fell in love with Kung Fu Panda AGAIN. I know, I know, you guys will probably impale me with pitchforks or some shite like that. This story will be rated M for suggestive themes and gore, lots of lovely, lovely gore.**_

 _ **So here is 'Kung Fu Panda: Psychosis'**_

* * *

 _ **银矿山血**_ _ **\- Yín kuàngshān xuè - Silver Blood Mines**_

" _Get up new blood"_

Was he dreaming?

" _The Chef will be making his rounds and you need to wake up"_

His eyelids were heavy with the sweet thought of sleep.

" _Nǐ bèndàn. Get. UP!"_

He felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

Who knew a voice could be so painful…

Wait. Painful… that doesn't seem-

" _Qǐ! Qǐ! Up!"_

The voice hit him again, this time in the ribs and that really woke the warrior up.

" _Owwwww…"_ he groaned, rubbing his side as he jerked upwards, " _Wh-"_ he started but was instantly shushed as a white paw was put against his mouth, whoever this person was they had a foreign accent and exquisite, silk like fur. It was hard to focus on who was speaking and his eyes were pulled down by imaginary anchors.

" _You want to get out, no? Shut up and play along, I make sure."_

The world seemed to swirl around him as all the blood ran to his head, it felt like the hangover after every year's Winter Festival, he wasn't much of a drinker but there were exceptions and those exceptions usually came with a lot of food.

 _Ooooh… Dumplings._

" _Hey Panda, you listen good? Hey, look here!"_ the voice barked in a barely audible whisper, Po's eyes focused on the room he was currently occupying, it wasn't big and it wasn't small however the more he looked around the craggy rock walls seemed to creep over him. It held enough room to contain two animals like it was currently doing, his eyes now landed on that particular creature. Po was almost certain that it was a he, his stance was surprisingly laid back given their current situation, the fur or hair rather around his ears was long and was beginning to look ratty, his fur was covered in goldish-brown strands of hair on his body, mainly on his back. His face was matched to his ears, it was splattered with dirt and what seemed to be coal or possibly soot, his eyes were a color between a pale blue and gray. They were surprisingly pleasing to look at. Po was snapped out of his thoughts when the canine spoke again.

" _Pretend to be of sleep, OK? Very important, he comes by soon, will open gate. Just watch."_

Po watched as the dog retreated towards the back of the room and mocked an injured state on a beat up cot, much like the one he had at the palace. That's right! The Jade Pala-

"Food time you rats!" someone yelled, rattling the cell bars with what Po assumed to be a ladle of some sort. "I'm starting at F-1 and I'll be working my way down! Be ready…" muttering the last part of his sentence with a chuff. A large Black Bear stepped up to open Po's door, looking in at the two creatures within the cell. The bear laughed and opened the door, making his way towards the wolf in the back of the room.

"Well, well, well. Looks like they moved my favorite plaything! I'd wondered where they put my toy, Dà gè missed your pathetic tail."

The canine looked up at the bear as he pulled him up by the scruff, "I think you know how you should take your breakfast, worm!" the bear shouted, faint hints of

laughter in his voice.

The wolf whispered something, something neither Po nor Dà gè had heard, "Come again?" the Black Bear asked leaning in closer to the wolf's face…

' _Bad idea… really bad idea…'_ Po thought as he snuck one eye open just barely enough to see what happened next.

The wolf opened his jaws wide open and slammed down on Dà gè's ear, blood squirting out of his head as he howled in pain dropping the wolf from his grip, but his pain turned to anger as he was turning to the canine, ready to strike him with his anything, he reached for a pickaxe in the corner of his eye but was distracted by a pain in his left kneecap.

Dà gè grunted and snarled at the wolf and reached for the pickaxe once again and was met with nothing.

It wasn't there, it was however firmly grasped in the dog's hand and in mid-downward swing, first into his arm and then into his head killing the bear instantly and spilling the contents of the decapitated bear onto his pure white fur, staining it a beautiful crimson-red. He wiped off his snout and grabbed the cell keys that had been around the Black Bear's belt.

"Oh… don't mind if I do…" the wolf jokingly scoffed as he walked out of the cell and motioned Po to follow, who had been trying very carefully not to step in the blood puddles scattered around the cell.

" _Told you. We get out."_

"Anyway you could have done that with less killing?" Po asked a bit nervous how easily this wolf had just slaughtered a Black Bear at least twice as big as he, both

emotionally and physically.

"No." The answer was short showing no regret or remorse in his voice. "You delay us, we move to Step 2: Deception"

"Go, put on belt. Cover white with soot. Become him." The wolf snarled, pointing at the dead Black Bear.

Po did so without any further instruction and covering his Yang with Yin.

"Step 3…?" He asked leaning in towards the blood covered wolf.

"Sneak past guards, with you as Dà gè we will pass through with ease. Act confident, do not show doubt it will be giveaway." The way the wolf talked, it reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Someone who seemed to boss him around, or at least told him what he should and shouldn't do.

This canine that he accompanied was either used to this or had planned this event perfectly. He must of been here a long time if he had memorized every single nook and cranny. _And now the question arose, how long had he been here?_ Wherever _here_ was, it was proving to be a slight problem for him.

"I will lead us to kitchen, where Dà gè used to work. He was once torture master, but was demoted to cook when he beat some of us within an inch of life." the wolf whispered as they traversed through the corridors.

"Where are we?" Po blurted out, not able to hold his questions back any longer.

"Yín kuàngshān xuè. or the Silver Blood Mines. Surprised you haven't heard of it, quite popular among slavers. This will be first time anyone has gotten out, IF you keep quiet." He replied rather harshly, quieting the panda instantly.

"Geez lighten up… Master Tigress…" Po laugh lightly, then it struck him, who he had been thinking about.

* * *

Tigress… that tiger, the one he had adored since the Battle of the Boar, he admired her with a great passion. It was because of her that he had been so interested in Kung Fu and led him to the top of the Jade Palace's steps or more commonly know as the '1000 Steps', which had left him panting and gasping as he crawled up the last 978 steps only to have the courtyards doors shut in his face. Turning him to desperate measures as he lit a chair wrapped in fireworks in order to see who would be called the Dragon Warrior, only to find out that it would be him. It was with Master Shifu and Grand-Master Oogway's teachings and wisdom that he lived up to his name, received the Dragon Scroll, uncovered its secret and defeated Tai Lung, Shifu's rouge student and adopted son.

Tigress had accepted him as a worthy adversary and ally, which proved even more helpful on their second major mission threat they were sent on to in Gongmen City, ruled by a tyrannical Peacock who was linked with his history and had caused him much suffering, however it was not without its ups and downs. He found out his birthplace, a relic of his past, achieved inner peace, and forged a strong bond between him and the ferocious leader of The Furious Five, she opened up and showed her softer side to him and only him.

Then he had found his father, his real, actual birth father. Li Shan, who lived with the remaining Panda's in a village far, far away from the Valley of Peace. However the Valley had been attacked by General Kai's 'jombies' as Master Monkey had liked to called them, they soon learned that Kai had used corrupted chi and used it as a force of evil and hatred, focusing it on Oogway's legacy and disciples. Tigress had barely escaped with her life, when Kai had unexpectedly shown up at the Jade Palace and destroyed a good portion of the Hall of Heros. As well as turning Shifu and the rest of the Five into jombies, using them as his personal servants. Tigress had shown up at the Panda Village within a day or two, badly injured and barely surviving on adrenaline. She relayed the message from Grand-Master Shifu, and told Po that Kai would be coming to kill and claim the chi of everyone in the secret village, and he soon learned that his father, his Panda dad, Li Shan, had lied about knowing the secret to mastering chi.

Po quickly forgave him and taught the Pandas to fight like the best Pandas they could be, but only enough so he could sneak up on Kai and use the WuXi finger-hold on him, which had seemed to drain every strain of hope out of his very being when Kai had told him that his 'ultimate' move only affected those that were alive, and Kai was in fact a Spirit Warrior, and was immune to the usually fatal blow.

It was only after seeing the terrified look on his family's faces, as well as Tigress's, the usually unafraid and stoic warrior holding little Mei Mei who clung helplessly to the tiger's arms as Kai circled the lot of them and was about to take all of their chi. Po remembered Shifu's words of wisdom about dramatic entrances and exits. Making the most dramatic exit of the century, he performed the WuXi finger-hold on himself ultimately killing himself and dragging Kai back to the Spirit World where he killed Kai by overloading the old general with pure chi that caused him to explode, which he was told had been given to him by Tigress, his two dads, Ping and Li, as well as all of the other Pandas.

* * *

But now he was here, in the 'Silver Blood Mines', covered in soot and anything that would make him look like a certain Black Bear, who had been slaughtered by the very canine in front of him. All he had to do was get out of this mine and head back to the Valley of Peace, hopefully.

"Almost there." the wolf ushered.

Po simply nodded and kept his facade up, mirroring the look Dà gè had worn before his 'partner' had eviscerated him.

"Stop!" came a voice from behind them, "Where do you think your going with that mutt, Dà gè? I thought I told you not to 'discipline' them anymore?" the voice came from a battered Rhino, who looked to be of an authoritative position, he had clearly noticed that the 'prisoner' was covered in blood.. Po froze they hadn't counted on someone to actually stop him, but Po somehow knew that the wolf half expected this to happen. He nudged Po and snapped him back to reality.

Po responded in a gruff voice, "I'm taking him to the kitchen, he's helping me cook noodles." The Rhino responded with a grunt, "Guess I'll come with you, keep an extra on it while you cook, make sure _**it**_ doesn't cause any trouble."

' _Ah crap!'_ Po internally yelled as the Rhino tailed behind them.

They made it to the kitchen and they began to make a meal, Po ran through the basics of making the noodles, and worked once again as a master of the culinary arts as he would Kung Fu. The wolf made a move towards the bowl and was about to pour what looked like a type of seasoning only to be stopped by a hand, which belonged to Po, he tasted it and called the Rhino over.

He tasted it and patted his stomach with a hearty laugh, "Now that is some good grub, Dà gè!"

Po smiled inwardly and began to prepare bean buns and dumplings as well, placing them on a large platter and lost himself in working on the food. He told the Rhino and the mutt to bring it to the guards meal table and placed it down.

They made short work of the soup and awaited the dumpling platter now. However, they weren't going to get it, a strong poison would be making its way into their stomach and burn a hole in their innards causing them to die within 15 minutes. The Rhino who had been following them came into the kitchen a bit sooner than either of them had expected.

"Where are those dump-" he was cut off as Po's comrade unsheathed the sword placed on the Rhino's belt and made short work of the skin and bone that connected the large animal's head to his shoulders. His head rolled to the other side of the kitchen and the wolf picked it up, examining it and then placing it on the platter of dumplings, making Po gag and yelp as his 'friend' had just ruined the fresh treats he had prepared to eat.

"We should serve our 'friends' out there…" he said pointing his snout in the direction of the rest of the guards, "It's only been 7 minutes, I want to see their faces."

"What does that have to do with anything?! You just killed another guy! What the heck?"

"Oh… you'll see." he spoke, leaving Po completely oblivious to what was to happen in 8 minutes.

The canine pushed open the revolving doors with the covered tray and slowly approached the table, he took his time, he wanted all of them to look him in the eye as they slowly met their demise.

The clang of the platter hitting the table was heard and Po looked outside looking at the guards who were innocently waiting for the next installment of food. As the lid was removed, looks of horror and disgust were plastered on their faces as they looked from the severed head to the still bloodied canine.

Their emotions turned to anger as they realized what must have happened to the Rhino Commander and they all stood up to try and kill the guile dog. But were halted when they projectile vomited blood and began to spasm, blood pouring from any opening it could.

He laughed, wickedly, it was heinous and disturbing. Po knew that some people were cruel but this was immoral for him. He heard something, maybe a voice but he was too focused on the still spasming bodies on the floor a few feet in front of him.

"Hey!" the canine shouted. Shocking Po a bit and making him look at the dog, he needed to run away from here as soon as possible, or else things would get bad. Really fast, real soon.

* * *

After passing through the several hallways, they burst into the main hall, everything was unsurprisingly empty and the numerous guards were absent from their posts which was likely due to the alarm they had signaled in the eating hall which was now littered with corpses and blood soaked rock.

"The exit is just behind that door…" the wolf sighed, the sound of pleasure and relief in his gruff voice.

' _Good!'_ Po screamed in his head dying to break away from this sociopathic wolf and to return to his friends and family in the Valley of Peace.

Po eagerly made his way to the double doors and pushed them open, he was met with a cool blast of cold air as he looked around, the light change temporarily blinding him. When his eyes focused he was met with a slightly snowy setting, it was peaceful and tranquil. A much needed change after being inside the silver mines. He broke out into a full on sprint, running faster than he ever had before in his life, he absolutely needed to put as much distance between him and the canine as possible, he didn't catch the wolf's name and he didn't care, all that mattered was his precious Kung Fu, Tigress, the Furious Five, his Dads, and his dearly beloved dumplings.

* * *

 _ **For those that are taking the time to read it, please read and review any fixes I should make or errors I made, stay tuned for more because I'll be bound to update soon.**_

 _ **However it might be delayed because of a much dreaded vacation to Texas, almost the complete opposite to Boston and Massachusetts. Have a good day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Po was exhausted to say the least, he thought he was having some sort of heart attack, he wasn't to far off, it was somewhere between the latter and a panic attack. After all he had just witnessed a butchery, the images still plastered on the back of his eyelids.

He exhaled sharply as he plopped down onto the dirt road, he needed to find a village or something along those lines. He was badly dehydrated and more hungry than ever, he groaned as his stomach gave another rumble, he closed his eyes and tried to think of food, but was only met with a rude reminder of what had transpired only a day and a half ago in the mines. He still needed to find out how he had gotten there in the first place, the Five would surely know, because he had no memory of what had happened prior to his awakening whatsoever.

"Hey buddy, you kick the bucket yet?" A feminine voice asked, shattering Po's train of thought.

He jerked his head up from where it had rested on the large boulder but was met with a rather blinding glare from the sun, obscuring his vision for a while. He held up one of his rather large paws to block out the sun, he squinted at the figure in front of him, it was a black fox, vibrant diamond blue eyes looked down at him, shelled by long lush eyelashes. She had a long skinny nose that had a few whiskers and was covered in bits of white fur, she favored a similar attire to Tigress when Po had first met her, a crimson vest adorned her torso, the buckles meant to connect both sides of the best were undone at the very top which allowed her 'chest' to breath.

Maybe a bit too much breathing room for Po. Her assets were distracting him and his face turned scarlet when he continued thinking about it.

Her legs were covered by sleek yellow pants that tightly hugged her figure, which was once again, distracting Po. Her feet and ankles were wrapped in black tape and allowing her white pointed paws to stick out, this was usually done by those who knew Kung Fu, because it substituted shoes to an extent, allowing masters and students to tap into their inner being, their inner animal. She had a small pack wrapped around her leg and a satchel loosely draped over her left shoulder.

"Didn't your parents tell you staring was rude?" She asked, waving a paw in front of his dumbfounded face, his once scarlet face turning a deep crimson. He quickly looked away, extremely embarrassed and in search of something to say.

"I… But… I didn't… I didn't mean to, I just… Oh gods." He stammered, looking everywhere but at her. She let out a short giggle and shook her head, "Geezo buddy I'm teasing you, what're you doing on the side of the road looking like the freshest roadkill of the hour?" She asked, leaning on the rock Po had sat next to.

"I've been running for over a day and a half and I'm just… you know a little rustled, about something I do not wish to revisit. I should be ok, miss." Po said, tilting his head up to the sky. "You could come to my place and rest a while, you known. Judging by the glaze in your eyes and the chapped lips I'd say you were dehydrated, yes?" Po nodded. "Alrighty then let's get you up," the fox suggested pushing him upwards, or at least she was trying to. Po gave a heavy sigh and pushed himself off the rock, "I could've done it." She chimed in, now walking alongside him. Po needed to get home, while this pit stop was greatly appreciated, he needed to know how to get back to The Valley of Peace, he was also in dire need of a map, of China in its entirety to be exact. He didn't want to ask for too much, but getting home was priority number one, even though his body would strongly disagree.

"I know it's a bit much to ask, but could I have a map of China while you're at it, I need to get back home." Po pleaded, hoping she'd understand. The fox gave him a quizzical look, "You mean you're not from around here?" She asked, focusing on the road now, "No, I come from the Valley of Peace, do you know it?"

She gave a small chortle before answering him, "Boy do I ever, I think I'd know where the saviors of China lived. That Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five have saved China a couple times, "

Po smiled inwardly, while he wanted to blurt out that he was indeed the Dragon Warrior, but he bit his tongue, he wasn't going to tell anyone his true identity until he knew what kind of situation he was really in. And with the finding of the panda village, it had become much easier to hide in plain sight.

"I'll do my best with what I have, but no guarantees, ok?"

"That's fine by me, ma'am. That's all I'm asking." Po said, whilst nodding.

"And stop with all that formality crap, look at me, I don't think I'll be playing Emperor's assistant anytime soon. I've got a couple but you can use my Chinese name, Wéi lā, I'm a well known commodity around here." Wéi lā said proudly, slapping a hand onto her hip and pushing it outwards.

That was extremely vague and only fed his inappropriate fantasies about this individual.

Oh my gods, what am I doing?! Bad Po, very Bad Po. Focus on getting home, think about food. Yeah, dumplings, bean buns, lo mein, and Dad's 'secret' ingredient soup.

"And yours?" She asked distracting Po from his internal dilemma.

"Huh? Oh… oh, my name's Po." He said, barely scrambling together a sentence.

"Well Mr. Po, it is a pleasure to meet you." Wéi lā said partially bowing to him. Before he could get a response in she interjected again, "My house shouldn't be too far away now." Po just nodded.

"Alright big boy, we're here." Wéi lā chimed, sending him a quick glance, something about watching him and other males squirm made her feel all giddy, she liked to be in control of these situations. But now was a time for business, not that business.

óÓÒò

"I'll get you settled and then I'll go get some herbs for a relaxation tea, and then I'll probably do some acupuncture to release a lot of your stress." Wéi lā stated, making her way to the door, but was stopped when Po called out to her, "Wait, what about the maps?"

"Oh silly me, hold on, they should be somewhere around here." She said, bending over to look into a drawer, much to Po's dismay. She placed her hands on her prominent hips and growled, "Where are they?!" She scoffed, looking around the guest room where she had placed the Panda in. "So much for a sly fox…" she muttered, annoyed that she couldn't find her own possessions in her own house. "Sorry, I'll have to find them when I come back, maybe my brain won't be as fried then." She huffed, slinging her satchel over her shoulder and making her way to the cabin door.

"Be back soon, Panda. I'd recommend staying put, or else you'll exert yourself and cause even more stress in your muscles. So… y'know just stay put." Wéi lā said in a rather commanding nurse-like manner before slamming the door shut and humming till she couldn't be heard by the large Panda anymore.

He groaned as he tried to move his head, the area between his neck and head were irritably sore, so he decided to let it plop back onto the cot that he was laying down on and decided to look around the small cabin that Wéi lā had brought him into, it didn't give him a Chinese vibe, if anything it was very foreign to him. The walls were covered in strange tapestries that looked like a rug to him, on the far wall were two blades mounted upon a shield with an insignia proudly placed across it. He squinted hard to see what was written on the swords, he also was curious as to what the symbol on the worn circular shield meant. It was a circular ring with what looked like three curved talons all facing the same way, evenly distanced from each other and painted in red. He slowly got up, much to his body's dismay, it was practically begging him to lay back down but his curiosity overtook his thoughts. He examined the swords and shield closely, he carefully took it off the wall and traced the blades with his index finger, they had been recently sharpened, the curved hilts had also been recently wrapped with red leather. The shield had two more leather straps on the defensive side of the shield, there was a small cut out curve in the side of the shield which was likely placed either further up the user's arm for a more protective way of fighting, or down by the hand allowing the user to hold both swords and go on a much feared offensive if they were skilled with the slash-style swords. Po 'hmmed' as he inspected the gear, it must've belonged to her father, or brother, maybe even a dead spouse. He inspected the hilts of the two swords and placed his hands on them, they were strangely light, he knew that some warriors preferred hollowed weapons because they were light, but they would also place items inside the hollowed hilts. Once again, curiosity overtook him and he wiggled the hilts a bit and sure enough, one of the hilts came undone and a small piece of parchment fell out into his hands. It was a poem. He felt like he was reading someone's diary, or at least like the time he had stumbled upon Viper's romantic novels that were indeed quite explicit and it was extremely embarrassing when she had confronted him about reading them, she approached the subject like how his goose dad had explained the 'birds and the bees'.

It read,

"All the birds have flown up and gone;

A lonely cloud floats leisurely by.

We never tire of looking at each other

Only the mountain and I."

It was depressing to say the least, Po didn't think that it really fit her personality but he knew that people could easily hide their emotions, like Tigress, he thought she had been the most hardcore warrior he had ever known but proved him wrong when she would often approach him at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom or in his own room, yearning to speak with him, on the verge of a mental break down because of the events that had occurred both in Gongmen City and in the Panda Village when he had killed himself in order to stop Kai. They knew that each other cared deeply about the opposite but had no knowledge or the faintest idea how to approach the problem. 'I really need to get home' He told himself, tucking the poem into the hilt of the sword and arranging the set on the wall. He was slowly making his way back to his cot when he heard Wéi lā humming, he panicked and dashed towards his bed and pretended to be asleep, snoring blissfully. A skill he had mastered when Crane or Monkey had tried to hand off their chores to him, making them believe that, he was in a deep sleep trance, it usually worked on everyone, save for Master Shifu and Tigress, they always saw through his little act. However he felt himself actually drifting away into a much needed slumber

The wooden door opened and in walked Wéi lā holding her purse/satchel in two hands, her humming soon turned into whistling as she used a mortar to crush up medicinal herbs and place them in small bags for brewing tea, "This is gonna be the best goddamn tea that you're ever going to have, Po." Wéi lā said lighting a small fire for the tea, she turned to him, pulling a handful of needles out, clearly getting ready to perform acupuncture.

"Alright, now it's time to wake the bear." She mumbled to herself, looking over towards the large bear but hesitated to make a move, she remembered a saying she had heard back in the day. Something about not poking or perhaps it was waking a bear, but she quickly waved the thought away. 'Ah to hell with it, he seemed peaceful enough. I live for dangerous experiences' she thought looking at Po again. She cleared her throat and cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted 'Panda'. The result was hysterical, to her at least. Po was in a scrambled attempt to get up and bow, as he had almost every morning at the Jade Palace, "Good morning, Grandmaster!" He chanted whilst bowing, it was an instinctual habit he had taken on. He was soon brought to reality when he noticed he wasn't at the Jade Palace and Master Shifu definitely did not yell for him. He was however met with the hysterical laughter from Wéi lā.

"Ok, ok, I'll… I'll stop… but you… you have to admit it was funny!" Wéi lā was holding her sides now, when she looked up to Po's face, she was met with annoyed pout. He wasn't mad, but he expected this from Monkey or Mantis, but never from a stranger he had just met. "Oh hush with that look, I'm hilarious, you just don't know it yet." She scoffed, taking a step towards him, "Besides, I needed you up, I'm going to start an acupuncture stress therapy for you, and it requires you to be sitting on the floor, so get up big guy." She commanded, tugging on one of his gigantic paws. He complied and allowed her to go to work, she had definitely done this before, she was even better than Mantis.

"Alright all done." She stated, as she began to pluck the needles out of his fur, Po felt an enormous weight lift off of his chest, had all of that been stress? "That was amazing! How'd you do it so quickly? Whenever I get acupuncture therapy it takes about an hour!" Po exclaimed as Wéi lā plucked the last of the needles out of his skin and into a bucket of water, most likely used to sanitize the needles. She gave a simple answer, "Practice makes perfect, Po." Before she turned her attention back to the tea she had prepared a little while ago. It was ready.

óÓÒò

After their tea Po decided that it would be time for him to leave, map or no map, so he got up, and found Wéi lā. She wasn't in the house at all, maybe she was outside, he proceeded out the door and looked all around, she was no where.

"What are you doing up?" A voice came from above him, he looked up. Her eyes were bleary and the fur underneath them was matted down, she had been crying. "I was just coming to tell you that I planned on leaving tomorrow." She looked shocked, "But… But, why?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and looking back at him, "I need to get back home." He gave her a 'are you serious' look. She opened her mouth but no words came out, she looked down at her paws. "Alright, I'll pack my things." Wéi lā mumbled, sliding down the roof and onto the earth. "The maps are in Slavic and I doubt you can read it." She stated, she moved towards the door but was stopped my Po, "Then why not translate them? Your family would miss you here wouldn't they?" He asked looking at her strangely, "Po, I live in a two room cabin, what do you think?" a sarcastic harshness in her voice, "Besides, I want to meet some hot canines on the way." Po facepalmed. This was going to be an experience to say the least, but he'd appreciate the company of someone else with and he knew that Wéi lā would as well.

* * *

 **A/N:: Like I said, I'd update soon. Wéi lā and Po will not be a couple, she is just a huge flirty mess of depression and is glad to be in another's company, she's been through somethings that will be explained later, as will Po's mystery of being in the mines, I'm writing this at 3 a.m. and editing it, my caffeine meter is running on empty so I'll take that as my notice to go to bed. So do I say goodnight or good morning? I don't know and I really don't care**


	3. Chapter 3

Let me just say that this chapter was a bitch, and don't worry about the some if the OC's, some of them won't stick around for long. But here's chapter 3.

He kicked through the ashes of the burnt house, his objective was only a few feet ahead of him. Marked by a red crescent moon with a red stake stuck through the center, followed by two marks on the top of said stake. He grinned and gave a short chuckle, flashing his canines, it was good to be back, he had been gone for 6 years. However the change in scenery was unwelcomed,it didn't matter, he knew who had done it and he had quite the plan to pay some old 'friends' a visit. He activated the hidden switch by stomping thrice, electing a click, ash and soot puffing up from the new movement in the dead house. He yanked it upwards and stepped down, pulling a lever and activating an intricate barrage of gears and pulleys, bringing the dead hideout to life.

He shook his fur, it needed to be cut and washed, but he rather liked the feel of it in the wind when he ran on all fours. It let him feel free, something he would never take for granted again, but fallouts with the law would occur often, that was just his way of life. Especially with the task he had at hand.

He retreated down a series of hallways until he found himself at the bathhouse, he scoffed as he looked around, they may be skilled in combat, but their perception was severely lacking, but to his advantage. If the renegade Kung Fu warrior hadn't found the hideout in his fit of rage, then he certainly hadn't found the aqueduct connected to a natural hot spring which allowed water to run through the base. He waited for the bath to fill before he ripped off the rags he was currently wearing and jumped into the warm water. It stinged as it met new scars and traced old ones, he sighed, sinking in further, only his head stuck out of the water. When he dunked his head into the water it instantly changed colors, turning a dark brownish-red, a mix of blood and mud running through the water like a strange cloud. He scrubbed his muzzle clean and rinsed the rest of his body off before standing up, his white fur glistening in the lanterns light.

He stepped out, clean and refreshed, ready to get back to work.

"Oh come on! Just once?" A voice whined, clearly pleading for something.

"No, I'm not a jungle gym, I figured someone like you could be a little less childish, but you're more immature than me and when I say that you know you have a problem." An annoyed male voice groaned, looking at his traveling partner who had been using her paw to mimic his voice

He glared at her and here was a long silence.

"…Please?"

"Ms. Wéi lā, please for the love of the gods, I am not going to carry you on my back. Getting me to carry your gear was a very generous exception, please don't make me regret it…" Po groaned, hoisting the straps of the straw bag further onto his back.

"I've got small paws and they tire very easily, if I walk anymore they're going to blister and bleed. Then they'll get all infected, and you'll be a big ole meanie."

"I don't care." Po dead panned, trying to sound as strict as possible, trying to hide the dread in his voice, because he did not want to see that happen to anyone.

Wéi lā sulked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes and looking at the panda with big eyes, it was like he had taken her last bean bun and ate it in front of her. Po dared not look in her direction, but caved in when he finally did.

"Ugh… Fine, but only for an hour, ok?"

"Yes!" The fox exclaimed, jumping onto the panda's neck and resting her head on his head, her shield and swords clanging against each other as she jumped, slightly frightening Po, since the noise had originated so close to his ears. "We ought to keep moving South. The maps say that the Valley of Peace is approximately days away, we could make it there in one if you weren't so… y'know, injured." The fox stated, slowly realizing that she was going to make the trip slower if she remained on the panda's back.

"If I didn't have all this extra weight then we could have been there yesterday." The panda mumbled despairingly pointing to the fox, who gave a fake gasp, "I guess a lot of weight has gone down there…" Wéi lā said, patting a part of her body that Po rather not think about at the moment. She stifled a laugh as his muscles tensed at the comment, "Ok, ok. You win. I'll get down. Your head isn't a very good pillow anyway." Po sighed in relief, looking at her as she slid off his back. Wéi lā had changed her attire a bit and replaced her shirt with a black garb suited best to assist in carrying the unique shield and swords that were secured on her back. As well as a red scarf around her neck, it was a miracle that she hadn't collapsed from a heat stroke, she was covered in black fur and heat absorbent clothes, along with metal weapons.

"Soooo… what's there to do in The Valley?" She asked, patting her hands on her outfit, trying to get the dirt from the road off of her, "Well you could try out Mr. Ping's noodle shop, he's my… fa-… friend." Po awkwardly stated, mentally facepalming as he almost blew his cover, he still didn't think he could trust her, no matter how nice she had been to him. "We should check it out when we get there, is it any good?" Wéi lā asked picking at a few of her teeth with her claw. "Are you kidding me? You haven't had noodles unless you've eaten Mr. Ping's secret ingredient soup. It's literally to die for!" As Po finished his sentence, a loud bang was heard and a small hole was at their feet, Wéi lā picked it up and inspected it. It looked like a small metal ball, only it was completely crushed now, 'how peculiar' she thought rolling the crushed object in her paw. However Po was having flashbacks to Gongmen City, and those damned cannons. If anything this was much worse…

"Maybe you'd be willing to agree with those words panda, or give me all of your stuff, including that pelt of yours." A gruff voice barked from the dense forest around the two warriors. Po got into a fighting stance while Wéi lā stood in the center, doing… absolutely nothing. "What are you doing?!" Po exclaimed looking at the fox, she looked at him with a smirk. "I'll be back in a flash, I promise." She said before doing a sort of tai chi and completely disappearing into thin air, much to Po's amazement. He was left with his jaw hanging open and a surprising lack of anything to say.

"Ummm… What?" A very confused bandit asked looking around the clearing where they had trapped the two travelers.

"Oh, honey, you never stood a chance."

He heard someone say, he turned with his weapon in hand ready to shoot the fox. He held up the prototype gun and aimed it at where he thought the fox's voice had come from. He heard the sound of swords unsheathing and turned just in time to put up his weapon up to block the two shaskas as they made their way towards his arms, but instead landed blows on the gun anpd cut it in two. Wéi lā grabbed the wolf bandit by the scruff and tossed him back into the clearing from where she had come from.

"I gotta hand it to you, your use of guerilla warfare was impressive but not good enough," Wéi lā scoffed, "had you actually shot one of us, this robbing would have been a bit more successful." She spoke honing her swords against one another. "You hesitated to kill and for that you're gonna pay." Wéi lā said raising her swords to pierce the flesh of the wolf, "No!" Po yelled running towards the two, just recently recovering from the flashbacks he had had of his more severe near death experience.

"No killing, I want to ask him some questions." Po turned towards the wolf who lay feverishly on the dirt floor, clutching the dirt so hard his muscles were starting to spasm. "Where did you get the gunpowder?" Po asked, not trying to intimidate the bandit at all. "I… I don't know, I didn't make it! I swear! It was a small bounty, I was just supposed to test in on five people, and then I'd get 500 yuan." Po looked at the wolf, who looked like he was to pass out. "He's probably telling the truth, mercenary work like that is common around here." Wéi lā said staring off into the distance, she turned around, her back to the grey wolf and Po. The wolves eyes landed on her shield and the symbol, the wolf's eyes widened. "Oh my gods… you're Scarlett the Harlot! It is such an honor ma'am!" The wolf exclaimed jumping up and giving her a shaky bow. Wéi lā groaned, she hated that nickname, true as it was, it was also her merc name. She got it, because of her horny antics, her red scarf, and the red symbol on her shield. She drug a paw across her forehead and sighed, scratching her ear and looking back at the two men. "Sounds like you've got a fan." Po whispered to her, this wolf was like a perfect replica of him and the Five. "I'm sorry ma'am, please forgive me." He was pleading, on his knees now, she hadn't realized that she had acquired such a following. "Ah… don't sweat it kiddo, I know how it goes." Wéi lā said, extending a paw to the youngster and pulling him up. "You broke pretty easily, might want to fix that in the future." She said, patting his arm.

* * *

"So, where'd you get that bounty?" She asked, walking in between Po and the young mercenary, who's name was Fèng. "I found it outside a tavern in Da zhong city." Fèng stated, unrolling the paper that came with the shoddy prototype of the portable, handheld cannon.

"We should check it out, but that's way off course from the Valley. It would take about nine days in total to get there and down to the Valley of Peace." Wéi lā said unrolling the map and locating Da zhong City. "We should go to the Valley first, get the Furious Five and then go to Da zhong." Po stated matter of factly, looking over the shoulders of Fèng and Wéi lā. "If we split up we risk higher casualties."

"Right." Po confirmed.

"Agreed ma'am." Fèng added from the side.

"So that leaves the decision of whether we go to Da zhong or continue to the Valley…, I suggest we put it to a vote." Wéi lā said looking up from the map she had been drawing on, tracing a line from their believed position to Da zhong and The Valley of Peace.

"I say Da zhong." Wéi lā scratched behind her ears, marking one for Da zhong.

"I'm going to the Valley, no matter what." Po said, nodding towards the line headed towards the southern middle part of China.

Both the fox and the panda looked at the wolf, his vote would tip the scales on where at least two of them would be heading. "Jeez, not even 30 minutes since we, uh… met and your already making me call the hard shots." Fèng mused, stroking his non existent chin hair. "Sorry ma'am, but I agree that we should head to the Valley of Peace before we go on a lengthy expedition to Da zhong."

"Well that's decided, let's make haste, there isn't any time to waste." The fox prompted, rolling up the map and shoving it back into her purse.

They would push on to the Valley, with no distractions, no pit stops, only stopping for a few hours at night and a few for lunch the next day. They had stopped two miles outside of The Valley, much to Po's dismay. He didn't understand why they didn't just walk into town, after all he lived here and had traveled so far just be where he was currently standing. "I'm going ahead to scout it out, somethings not right…" Wéi lā grunted, sliding down one of the bamboo shoots she had climbed up and used to gain a bird's eye view. "You're just over reacting, nothing is wrong. I know my city." Po interrupted her, getting annoyed at her suspicions. "Fèng. Keep Po here, I don't want him blowing my cover. I'm going in." The fox whispered to the large dog, "Yes ma'am." He responded, raising his fist up,to his head and striking it across in salute. Wéi lā scoffed, he needed to quit with that, he had been calling her 'ma'am' and 'miss' since they had met. It was too formal and it bothered her. But at the moment she shook it off, she was on her way down to the town located in the small crater. Like she had said before, something was wrong, the town was a ghost town, no animal was around. It was unnerving to say the least. It wa all she needs to see.

Signaling Po and Fèng by reflecting her swords off of the sun's rays from atop want seemed to be the highest building in town, and creating several flashes, catching the males attention and sending them down into the Valley.

"Told you so. Something is wrong." Wéi lā chimed, springing off of the building and next to the two men. "I don't understand?! This place is never this quiet." Po whined, looking around the plaza. "We should check my dad's place. I know for a fact that it is never closed." Completely oblivious to the fact that he had just informed them that his dad lived here, in the town, which would give the two mercenaries a very clear idea on who he really was when they would reach the noodle shop.

"Lead on panda." The fox said, waving in front of her to the barren area that lay ahead. Po and Fèng took point, while Wéi lā hung back covering the rear. Po crept up to the circular doorway that led to his father's noodle shop, trying to be as stealthy as possible he stuck his head in and was met with nothing but silence. The tables were upturned, and food bowls were shattered all across the floor.

"What?!" Po silently yelled, stepping completely into the noodle shop he had spent most of his life in. "Dad!?" He yelled, peeking behind the counter, and struggling to push open the door to the kitchen. "Hold on, let me help you." Fèng spoke up, saying nothing more and nothing less, he knew that this was a stressful moment for the panda, Fèng didn't know this panda, and from what Wéi lā knew, niether did she. So he assumed the worst and kept his muzzle shut. With their combined strength, they pushed the derbis and the door out of the way. Po shot past the wolf and upstairs, and to his room. All his belongings were gone, his posters, his ninja stars, literally everything. He dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands, where was that goose?! Where was Li? His biological father?

Wéi lā walked into the room with a flyer in her hand, " 'Dragon Warrior', huh?" Looking up from the piece of paper, an angry inquisitive look on her face, "How long did you plan on keeping this a secret, pointing at him and his goose dad who were smiling on the flyer that read 'Ping and Dragon Warrior noodles'. "You know a little heads up like, 'Hey Wéi lā, I saved China three times and I'm the Dragon Warrior, and I also severely screwed you out of business a couple times.' Or how about telling me that you had been missing for over seven months?" She asked point to yet another piece of paper which read, "Have you seen out Dragon Warrior?"

"Seven months?" Po's mouth lay agape, what had happened all those months ago in which he was placed in the Silver blood mines, and how long had he been in the prison. "I'm waiting…" Wéi lā said, taping her foot on the wood floor. Fèng made for the exit, this was like watching your friends mom scold him in front of you.

"I didn't know you! How could I have trusted you?! You could've sold me for profit, or killed me for some bounty. And now, since I know you used to be a mercenary, you probably would have!" Wéi lā raised a finger to object, but retracted it. "Yeah, no, no. Not gonna lie, I probably would have done that." She nodded, giving a short laugh at the end. Po couldn't believe that she was laughing, how was this funny?

"Ok, but that's in the past. Right? Because, it'd just be an inconvenience for me to drag you back for that bounty."

"Wait, what? Was there an actual bounty?" Po asked backing up from the fox.

"Ha ha no, not at all surprisingly. Although now that I think about it, I could've found someone who would have payed big yuan for you."

Po was about to respond to her semi-serious statement when they heard Fèng yell.

"GUYS?!" He screamed, "We've got company!" Slamming the door to the noodle shop closed and ducking behind the counter. "Who is it?" Wéi lā asked, in a sing-songs tone. The response she got was a growl. "Now that's not very nice. Was a 'hello' out of the question?"

"Quiet bandit! Come out and face justice!" A snarl embedded at the end of the sentence.

"Wait, I know that voice, guys hold on." He said turning towards Fèng and Wéi lā who were ready to fight. Po made a move for the door, he slowly opened it and was met with a running tiger in attack position, her expression was fierce, angry that someone would defile her best friends house. But her attitude changed when the door opened fully showing a very familiar panda. But it was too late, she was mid-lunge and couldn't stop herself, and they ever both sent into a crazy spiral, Po slammed into the cubards behind him, Tigress landing on top of him. Po laughed, "Ha ha ha! Tigress!" He yelled, squeezing her into a big bear hug. Po noticed both Fèng and Wéi lā looking at the two with a bemused look, the panda and tiger's cheeks blossomed a crimson red when they realized how compromising their current position was. They got up quickly and stepped away from each other. "I think you broke my nose." Po laughed looking at his feline companion. "Apologies, Po." She said, she would remain this polite until it was just her and the panda, she needed to vent some anger. "Where is everyone?" Po asked, gesturing to the village. "All up at the Palace. I'll tell you about everything on the way up to the Palace. It's been a long seven months, Dragon Warrior." Tigress responded with a smirk, extremely happy that Po was back, she had assumed the worst and thought him dead. Shifu would be mad, but overjoyed as well, besides, the whole reason Po was missing for such a long time was because of what had happened when he killed Tai Lung, using the Wuxi finger hold, Shifu had hypothesized that this was the case but was unsure of his theory because there were no scrolls on anything about the spirit world. However with theory, Shifu believed that Po was the only one who knew how to defeat the leopard, and reports suggested that he was back, and he was gathering a following, hence the moving of all of the Village's residences up to the Palace, where it was decided that they could protect the villagers and the panda's much more efficiently.

"We've missed you, Po. And we need you now more than ever."


	4. Chapter 4

Two voices rang out as the Hall of Heros large doors opened

"Son!"

"Dads!"

"Where have you been, young man? Even Master Tigress was worried sick about you!" Mr. Ping shouted, placing his weathered wings on his hips. Po snuck a look at Tigress who quickly avoided eye contact, it was awkward to say the least. He chuckled nervously as his adoptive father stepped towards him, a very unhappy look plastered on his face. Li walked over as well, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. verbally prodding for answers as to why his 'Little Lotus' had been missing for nearly seven months. The townspeople had started to form quite a crowd, mixed emotions began to form about the Dragon Warrior's sudden arrival at such a dire time. He was good like that somehow, always showing up when and where he was needed.

"Honestly, I was hoping you guys knew…" his voice disappearing as he spotted Shifu pushing through the mix of panda villagers and the common folk that had lived in the Valley for a while.

"Master Shifu!" both Tigress and Po shouted whilst bowing to the Red Panda. "Dragon Warrior." he said nodding to the pair, but furrowed his brows when he saw Wéi lā and Fèng just coming through the doors. "And who are these newcomers?" he asked looking towards Tigress, "I found them with Po when I found him in his father's noodle shop.

Shifu's eyes searched every inch of their bodies, the vixen caught his eye, she didn't look like much but he had reason to believe that there was more to her than he saw, her unique swords and shield were a dead give away that she wasn't a native to China. Her clothes were also quite an awkward displacement of the regular chinese clothes he had been so accustomed to, her pants were unique, while they hugged her womanly figure they were also loose and baggy enough that she was able to fight with decent mobility, as far as Shifu knew.

The wolf was similar to the wolves they had fought in Gongmen City, no doubt it would cause some conflicts between the panda villagers and the wolf. He was shirtless, like most men usually dressed, his left arm covered in some sort of tattoo or warpaint, maybe both, it was hard to tell with his fur in the way. He had no weapons, excluding the prevalent and rather distracting fangs that hung from his jaw.

Now it was time for Po to jump in and introduce the two new friends in his overly-ambitious way that he always seemed to. "Master Shifu, I would like you to meet Fèng and Wéi lā, I met them on my way here and they followed me here, but we wanted to…" Po's voice drifted off like a cloud in summer as he remembered the reason they were looking to go to Da zhong City, much to Shifu's annoyance. "Wanted to what, Panda?" he demanded, raising his voice slightly. "Master, can we maybe talk in private? As in the Five and them?" Po asked pointing towards the vixen and the wolf. "Is it important?" the red panda asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Yeah… kinda, it factors a ten on the important-ness scale, master." Shifu responded with a gruff and intrigued grunt as he walk towards the Furious Five and the two strangers.

"We must talk." he said simply, "Including you two as well." he added, looking to Fèng and Wéi lā. The two looked genuinely surprised, this was unexpected but after seeing the two pandas talk to each other raised a flag of interest when they kept looking in their direction.

Viper eyed the vixen and the hound, she loved strangers, they always brought interesting stories. While she was interested in both of them, it was the fox that caught her eye, she looked weathered to the serpent, like she had been through some serious shit.

But hadn't they all? Especially after Shen and Gongmen? Kai? Everyone had their own road to travel down.

She slithered up to the vixen and decided to spike up a conversation with her, "Hello!" Viper chimed, matching her pace with the fox's footfalls. "Uh… hi, what do you need?" she answered, in a cautious 'who-are-you-and-why-on-earth-are-you-talking-to-me' way. "I wanted to welcome a new face to the palace, that's all. Are you going to be joining the ranks? We only have two girls on the team." the reptile rambled on.

"I don't plan on sticking around much longer, so don't get too attached. I've got a lonely cabin with my name on it." she joked, nudging the snake with her elbow. "I guess you really should move in with us then." Viper suggested again, tilting her head in Wéi lā's direction as if trying to make final arrangements. "At least buy me a drink first, Scales." Wéi lā jested, giving a haunt laugh and wiggling her eyebrows. Viper stifled a giggle, even though Po had gotten Tigress to lighten up, she could never joke with the female tiger like this. It felt natural, being this talkative to another female, she could tell they would get along well.

Their chit-chat had caused them to fall behind Shifu, Po, and the rest of the Five as they made their way to a disclosed location, away from all the villagers that now inhabited the Hall of Heros, a stern voice caused the two to jump, Master Shifu had gotten impatient and did not want them falling behind so he beckoned them to speed up. Viper looked up at her new friend, who she had yet to catch the name of, and examined her nearly all black fur, it looked very, very soft.

"Can I hitch a ride?" Viper asked, creeping closer to the fox. "Be my guest, Master Viper." she nodded, leaning her body closer to the ground and allowing Viper to wrap around her neck and her crimson scarf, forming a second scarf around her fabric. Wéi lā looked like some sort of Chinese model with the viper draped loosely around her neck

"This is surprisingly…" Wéi lā mouthed eyeing the snake, "nice?" Viper finished, tightly holding onto the fabric around the fox's neck. "If you stick around, I think I'll keep you as my personal hanging 'tree'." Viper joked, poking Wéi lā's bare arm with her tail.

"I bet I could find other uses for such a long friend…" the vixen whispered to the snake suggestively, catching her completely off guard and causing her to fall off of her shoulders and on to the ground with a loud thump and crimson cheeks. Wéi lā threw her head back and laughed, continuing down the hall behind Shifu. Viper was speechless, who was this vixen and what was up with her and her flirtatious behavior?!

Po had also lagged behind and looked down at the dumbstruck snake who was staring with a kind of amazement on her face. "You alright, Viper?" he asked looking between the two, but judging from the blush on his friend's face he could almost guess exactly what had happened to her. "Does she always-?"

"If you're asking what I think you're asking. Then yes, yes she does."

* * *

"So Dragon Warrior, I expect an actual explanation for this meeting." the red panda spoke, a mix of concern and irritation was clearly audible in his voice. "Well you know Shen and his canons?" Po asked meekly, expecting no one to answer him. He saw Tigress grimace in the corner of his eye, that 'adventure' had not been easy on any of them. "Well… I met someone on my way here who had something like that except he kinda, you know, held it in his hands and may or may not have been trying to turn me into a panda coat." he spoke rather sheepishly, trying not to start a massive brawl between his new friends and the Furious Five. "Who was it?" snarled Tigress, slightly surprising everyone except for Shifu and Wéi lā. The fox gave a barely audible chuff as she examined the tiger's eyes, they contained a possessive anger, something that intrigued Wéi lā even more.

"Um… a guy, with like… fur."

"Po." Tigress said in her familiar, demanding tone.

"He also had arms and legs."

"PO." the tiger snarled, annoyed he was hiding something.

"That's not important right now," the panda brushed the thought of Fèng and Wéi lā's true identities to the back of his mind for later "but he did tell me that someone was giving out small jobs for field testing." Tigress huffed, still mad he was withholding information about what this bounty hunter looked like so she could 'teach him a lesson' for trying to kill her friend if she ever crossed paths with the man.

Fèng shuffled nervously at the tiger's vicious attitude at the mention of the his failed merc job that he had attempted only a day ago. "And he told me where to go so I was thinking some of us could like check it out maybe?" Po gave a shrug of his large shoulders looking at his master. Master Shifu gave a 'hmm', clearly deep in thought, thinking of a way to determine which problem they should pursue first, perhaps it would be wise to approach both of them with two separate groups of warriors including the fox and wolf. Yeah, that should work like a charm.

"Perhaps I could split you all into two groups, have half of you protect the Valley for any other dangers and the other half of you will check out the lead on these new weapons of fire."

"Sounds good to me, Grandpa." Wéi lā's unmistakable voice piped up which was earning herself a scowl from Master Shifu and Tigress, but stifled giggles from the rest of the Kung Fu warriors.

"Y-yes Master." the rest of the Five said whilst bowing to Shifu as he shot them a very displeased look. Fèng just folded his arms, watching everything unfold too afraid to say anything that might set either the tiger or red panda into a fit. "Like Father, like Daughter." Wéi lā chided, making the two even madder than before which only enticed her to mock them more, she knew that they were the most tempered of the warriors around them and that if she did this long enough then one of them was surely going to challenge her to a fight, and dear oh dear did she want that.

Tigress gritted her teeth, she barely knew this fox and she was already mocking her, she hated it, from the fox's cocky smirk to her sassy stance, a hand on her popped out hip which gave her a very scandalous posture as if taunting her with her femininity. "If you know what's good for you, you will most certainly bite your tongue." Master Shifu growled looking between his adoptive daughter and the vixen. "Maybe if you fought as well as you swished that tail of yours around then maybe, just maybe I'd back off the mockery." the fox said, narrowing her eyes in a playful demeanor practically waiting for Tigress to take her bait.

"Master?" Tigress asked through gritted teeth, as if asking to give this canine an ass kicking of the decade. Shifu just nodded his head with an angry smirk that was on the verge of becoming a snarl watching as Tigress began to take a powerful swipe at the fox.

* * *

No one could believe it, Wéi lā was winning and easily. It looked like she wasn't even trying, it was like Tigress was nothing but a toy to her. "кто-то плохой день?" Wéi lā asked in a questioning tone which both confused and angered her, she may not have understood what the fox was saying but she knew that she was mocking her. "I really don't think this Kung Fu thing is really your thing..." Wéi lā taunted, brushing her tail just below Tigress' nose, making it twitch uncontrollably. "If you could stand still for one second I'll show you just how 'qualified' I am." Tigress hissed looking for the vixen who was running circles around her, Wéi lā swept her shield under Tigress' feet and knocked her to the ground, causing the tiger to blink a few times trying to register what the hell had just happened and how she was going to pound this little slut into the ground.

She tried to get up but was met with sudden darkness and a pressure on her face, Wéi lā had pinned Tigress under her shield and stuck her swords in a position so that only she could release the fuming tiger that lay beneath it. "What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?" she laughed, placing an ear to the shield and waiting for a response.

"Alright, alright. Wéi lā we get it. Get off her now." Po said stepping towards the two, motioning for the fox to pick 'utensils' off the ground letting the tiger get up and brush herself off, all the while glaring at the vixen. The rest of the Five were still too stunned to even do anything, there jaws were slacked and left hanging open. After all they did just see their best fighter get out witted by a simple fox.

Wéi lā smirked victoriously and looked towards Fèng as if to say 'That's how its done kiddo.' He nodded with a knowing smirk, watching the weathered mercenary taking a place next to the Dragon Warrior as she awaited for instructions.

Shifu sighed heavily and spoke at last "The teams will be Miss... Wéi lā... is it? Mister Fèng, Tigress, and Viper. You will go to Da zhong city while the rest of us will remain here, in the Valley to protect against the regular bandits and just in case **he** returns."

Shifu got questionable looks about the pairings but they all agreed none the less, and prepared for a long, verbally painful journey to Da zhong city.


End file.
